


Runaway

by Im_A_Terrible_Person, sourbby



Series: Requests :) [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathing/Washing, Birds, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I suppose, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rams, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Spitroasting, Top Phil, Top Phil Watson, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbby/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: Schlatt ran away, scared of what they'd think of him.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Requests :) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> For Casual tag scroller (again) <3
> 
> Uh, I missed some things, but I hope it's still good!!

Nobody ever expected Phil to be the mean one. They always saw him as a sort of benevolent father figure, someone who kept a level head at all times. Schlatt got the same impression, just a harmless man in his early thirties. Most of the time, he lived up to their expectations, all sweet and caring. Other times… 

Phil was a bird hybrid, large black wings that he rarely used, flapping behind him, twitching, always betraying his emotions. He never spoke about what that meant for him, how that affected him in other ways than just having wings. Nobody asked, of course, just like nobody asked how Technoblade being half-piglin shaped his life, or how nobody asked Schlatt what being half-ram was like.

So when they got together, Schlatt hadn’t really considered how their biology would influence their relationship. Sure, he went into heat once every few two to three weeks, but that only lasted a day or two. He could handle it by himself, didn’t have to bother them. It hurt, but he could put up with it to keep them from knowing. He kept quiet about it, didn’t tell Phil. This was before he moved in; he didn’t need to explain disappearing for two days.

When Techno joined their relationship, he still thought little of it. Sure, his heat was coming up, but he was sure he’d be able to make an excuse and leave, hole himself up in a cave until the moment passed, painful and fiery as it was. Schlatt wasn’t looking forward to it, but he could manage. He’d be fine; Schlatt kept that conviction all the way until the week of, even though he knew it wasn’t true.

Schlatt’s heats weren’t fun. The opposite, painful cramps and fevers and nausea, vomit all over his nest, one he’d cobbled together out of anything he could find, shirts and blankets that never smelled like anyone. A deeply unsatisfying and unpleasant experience, one that he had to withhold from everybody around him.

In the White House, he’d just shut himself in his room, yelling at anyone who knocked on his door to fuck off (Help him, fill him, anything, _please_.). Embarrassing, to say the least. Schlatt hated that he’d showed such weakness, had resolved to keep his dignity this time. Even if it hurt, nothing could compare to the embarrassment of begging his lovers to fuck him, so weak.

Schlatt left a few days early, packed everything he knew he needed. Water, snacks, blankets, toys, clothes he’d stolen from Techno and Phil, a sword, some stone and stuff so he could block his chosen residence up, some wood, a flint and steel. He didn’t tell them he was leaving, knew that he’d worry them. It didn’t matter, Schlatt could already feel his stomach muscles spasming and twitching, a sensation that would only grow stronger the closer he got to his heat.

He tried to get as far away as possible from their house, journeyed an entire day before he decided that he’d gone far enough. There was a mountain in the distance, caves dotting the side, tall and imposing. Schlatt didn’t feel like fighting anything right now, so he just picked the first empty cave he saw, set some torches out. He filled in the entrance, whimpering as strength drained out of his limbs. Fuck.

The cave was dark, but dry. It’s walls were gray, empty of ore. The floor was even, there was a pool of water on one side. If he ran out of water or needed a bath, he could use that. Great. He could stay in this cave for a few days, completely isolated from the outside world. No need to leave, it was perfect.

Schlatt created his nest, weaving the blankets and clothes together as he felt slick drip down his thigh, mind growing cloudy. He curled up in the center, closed his eyes, tried not to think about the pain stabbing him in the gut, the feeling of being so alone. He missed Phil, wished he was there to hug him, to make it all feel better. Wished Techno was there to stroke his hair, comfort him.

Instead, he was alone, yelping at the little shocks of pain that shot through him, made him tense, try to roll around to find a more comfortable position. Nothing made it better. Tears flowed down his face, the scent of his heat filling the cavern, making the air sweet and stuffy, aromatic. It burned his nose and eyes, just made him cry more. He pulled one of Phil’s shirts and a pair of Techno’s pants to wrap around him, tears making his vision blur as he sobbed.

Everything hurt, every slight stimulation felt like fire, too hot, it burned. The light of the torches too bright, the crackling of their flame too loud. His horns felt too heavy for his skull, his limbs felt like they were filled with led. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t make it feel better. He could only cry out, weakly begging for help from people who couldn’t hear him, weren’t there.

The first twenty-four hours passed like that, a haze of pain and misery that felt like it dragged on for an eternity. Schlatt couldn’t bring himself to eat, ended up spilling water all over himself when he tried to drink. It felt like acid on his skin, made him scream at the overwhelming agony. He couldn’t get it off, couldn’t move enough to wipe it off in his nest. It forced Schlatt to wait until the water dried against his skin, groaning in anguish, tormented.

Someone knocked down the cobblestone, Schlatt flinched. Fuck, it was so loud. His ears ached, twitching to closed, block out the sound. The fresh air that blew in felt like needles on his skin, just made him sob harder, try to pull the fabric of his nest over himself, to wrap himself in the scent of his lovers.

“Schlatt?” Techno? Was Phil here? His voice felt like a knife, cutting through the horror, a beacon of light. Schlatt whined, tried to reach for him. A figure stepped into the cave, rushed over to his side. A hand stroked through his hair, so soothing, relief after hours of suffering. He leaned into it, tried to blink away the tears so he could see Techno.

Techno moved closer, wrapping Schlatt in his arms. Schlatt pushed into it, every point of contact immediately cured, nice and cold after the fire that had been eating him up inside. Pain still twisted his gut, but he would take what he could get. The pleasant feeling of Techno’s arms around him, the sound of his voice.

“Phil! He’s in here!” He shouted, the sound startling Schlatt. It didn’t hurt as much, voice so wonderful in Schlatt’s ears, but it still made him wince. Techno rubbed a hand over his back, silently apologizing. Boots clunked against the ground, Phil blocking the light for a second before stepping into the cave.

He said nothing, approaching Schlatt with a dark expression on his face, almost a scowl. Schlatt didn’t care, desperately reached for him anyway. In a flash, Phil was on top of him, sharp talons digging into his arms, drawing blood as he sunk his teeth into Schlatt’s neck. Schlatt groaned, the pain simultaneously everything he needed and nothing he’d ever wanted. Techno didn’t stop him.

Phil’s wings stretched wide over them, casting shadows, cocooning them in this heated moment as Phil bit at his neck, blood dripping down Schlatt’s neck as he clutched at Phil’s head. He was heavy on top of Schlatt, hands digging into Schlatt’s hips. Schlatt shifted, just to feel the pain, the throbbing sensation of bruises forming. It was a different type of pain, a satisfying one that made him smile, dazed.

Maybe it was the blood loss, but he felt dizzy, happy. Techno reached out to tug on one of Phil’s wings, making him grunt, pulling him back from Schlatt. The loss of contact was terrible, horrifying in the speed at which pain crashed over him again, lanced through his spine. He hissed, pawed at Phil to get him to return, to fix it. Schlatt burned without him, skin prickling and sizzling without his touch to cool him down.

Techno pulled him up into a seated position. Schlatt’s vision swam, head pounding, whimpering. He leaned back against Techno, arms around his waist. He sighed, hiccuped as fresh tears spilled over. God, this was stupid, humiliating. How on earth had they found him? He looked pathetic, he’s sure, covered in tears and sweat. Slick soaked through his pants, staining the nest. A nest made of their missing clothes, ones they’d asked him about, had taken from them without their knowledge. 

Schlatt felt weak in that moment, embarrassment only making his predicament worse. He’d run away like some overdramatic damsel, like a teenager angry at his parents. All because he’d feared… what? Why hadn’t he just stayed put, told them, instead of compelling them to search for him, panicked? He’d made such an enormous ordeal out of this, this thing that ultimately didn’t mean as much as he’d forced it to.

He could’ve just told them. Thinking back on it, he doesn’t know why he didn’t. They were hybrids too, they wouldn’t shun him, wouldn’t have disgusted them with this information. He felt stupid for overreacting like this, putting all three of them through this. For forcing them to hunt for him, in the eerie forests, the high mountains, the miles of green fields that surrounded their house.

Too late for that, though. No turning back time, no fixing his mistakes. He’d have to face the consequences either way. Phil and Techno were here, around him, watching him. Their gazes were hungry, though miffed. Angry he hadn’t trusted them? That he’d chosen to run away from them instead of just coming clean?

Techno softly carded his fingers through Schlatt’s hair, touch easy and gentle in juxtaposition to Phil’s earlier savagery, soft rather than harsh. He loved it. Usually, Techno was the rough one, the one who scratched him, left him covered in bruises. Phil was the one who mellowed him out, touches sweet and light. Now he was the one who bit his neck, green eyes hazy with… was Phil in heat?

The thought that maybe he wasn’t the only one, that he wasn’t alone, completely blindsided him. Of course he wasn’t the only one, that’s ridiculous. It explained everything; how Phil hadn’t spoken, how intense he was, how mean he was as his claws dug into Schlatt’s skin, slicing it beneath them. It hurt, but at the same time it made him feel owned, loved.

“Be careful with him, he’s still pretty deep.” Techno’s voice always had a sarcastic quality to it, but now it hurt. Made him feel dumb. Schlatt whimpered, scared, tried to scramble backwards as Phil shredded his clothes, left them in tatters in his nest. The air felt icy against his heated skin, but Phil was there to block it out, trilling deep in his throat, pressing close to Schlatt.

His heat pleaded with him to beg, to rut up against Phil, to cry out for him, fill him, fuck him. Schlatt couldn’t, the lack of water, food, and sleep making him sluggish, lethargic, could only watch as Phil dug his claws into his thighs, one hand coming up to slash at his own pants. Jesus Christ, that was close.

His mouth watered once Phil’s cock was exposed, hard and throbbing, looked deliciously thick and long, perfect. Schlatt whined, begging to be used, hips twitching weakly to encourage him. Fuck, he was so greedy, needy; he needed this, wanted this, he needed _Phil_ right now. His hole twitched, oozing more slick as he wordlessly begged Phil to fuck him.

Phil didn’t tease him, hauling his hips up, ignoring Schlatt’s frantic whimpers as he pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, dropping him down without preamble. Schlatt shouted, clenching down, sobbing at finally being fulfilled, filled, fucked. He needed this, tightening his walls on purpose just to feel the slide of Phil’s solid dick against his walls, wet and heated. So reassuring, so amazing, so perfect after being empty for so long.

Phil rutted into him immediately, thrusts harsh and jerky, just chasing his own pleasure without paying Schlatt any mind. It hurt, but the drag of Phil’s thick cock over his prostate, splitting him so wide, bouncing him on his dick, it made the pain worth it, almost completely erased it. He sobbed, in pleasure this time, tried to move with his thrusts. He needed more, wanted more, wanted to please Phil. 

Techno’s hands slid down to his hips. Schlatt had almost forgotten he was there, head lolling back against Techno’s shoulder as he panted, cried out. Phil was rough, almost too much so, growling and grunting with the effort of it. He couldn’t speak, not yet, but the fog over his eyes was lifting. His pace didn’t slow, but he leaned up, lips brushing against Schlatt’s ear.

“You’re such a whore, Schlatt.” It was so unexpected, the words sent a bolt of pleasure through Schlatt, cutting through the euphoric fog, turning it into something sharper, more intense, like they had filled him with fire, lava, magma, like Phil’s cock melted his insides. He screamed as Phil pushed him back further into Techno, hauling his thighs up so he could lean over Schlatt, fucking into him harder, the smack of skin echoing through the cave, mixing beautifully with Schlatt’s wails.

“Such a fucking slut for me, aren’t you? You needed this, needed me, but you couldn’t just _ask_ , could you?” His talons dug in further, “You had to make me, _fuck_ , chase you, hunt you down?” Schlatt whimpered. No, that’s not-

“No? You’re going to deny it? Really, Schlatt?” His voice was high, the anger in it made Schlatt shiver in fear. Fuck, he couldn’t explain himself, moans cutting him off anytime he tried. He was desperate, needed to explain himself, he didn’t want Phil to be mad at him, needed him to be happy with Schlatt, pleased with him-

“Fucking bitch. Can’t even speak, can you?” Phil scoffed, wings flaring wide behind him, casting him in shadow. In that moment, he looked massive, intimidating, terrifying. He looked like he could care for Schlatt or kill him, he felt like he was at Phil’s mercy as he tightened around his cock, weakly rocking his hips into Phil’s thrusts, to try and make him happy.

Techno laid him down, moving away for a moment. Schlatt couldn’t look away from Phil, trying to wordlessly convince him he was good, he was a good boy, he’d been good for him. Please don’t be angry with him. Phil didn’t believe him, heaping more insults on him, mocking him, making Schlatt cry even more. Fuck, he loved it, but he hated it at the same time. 

Phil’s thrusts rocked his body, pushing his back deeper into the fabrics intertwined beneath him, fabric soaking through with sweat and slick. In that moment, Schlatt was nothing but a toy, nothing but a bitch for Phil to breed, something for him to fuck full of his cum, to spit on, to sneer at.

Techno returned, pulling Phil back. His cock slipped out of Schlatt, leaving him horribly empty, more slick sliding out of him, seeping into his nest. Techno moved him onto his knees, face in Techno’s lap, ass swaying in the air. His hole ached, twitched, begging to be filled. Phils claws dug into his hips as he thrust back in, punching a moan out of Schlatt. He couldn’t take it, hands scrabbling weakly against Techno’s pants, begging him for… something. Anything.

He shushed Schlatt, threading his fingers into Schlatt’s hair, other hand dropping to his belt, unbuckling it. Techno popped the button after a few tries. Schlatt opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out in anticipation. He needed to be bred, but he’d take anything, he’d suck Techno off. He’d still be being good, good for Techno. Schlatt needed to be good for someone, couldn’t take only making Phil angry, not pleasing his lovers.

Schlatt’s so fucking wet, so hard, but he wouldn’t ask for Phil to touch his cock. He was just a bitch, just a slut, he could cum just from being fucked. Be good for him like that. Phil still cursed him, words harsh and demeaning, but it was quiet, hissed, Phil towered above him. Too far for the words to reach Schlatt, mind melting. He moaned, eyes squeezing shut, collapsed into their hold. 

“Schlatt. Schlatt, open up, c’mon.” Techno nudged the tip of his cock against Schlatt’s lips. Schlatt opened his mouth, just enough for Techno to thrust in, dick sliding over his tongue until his nose was pressed against Techno’s shirt, more tears falling from his eyes. His cock was heavy, heady on his tongue. Schlatt sucked a little, tongue laving over the underside. He couldn’t focus enough to do more, couldn’t bob his head, couldn’t move.

“Good boy.” Techno sounded amused, but there was a genuine note to his voice as he pulled Schlatt back, rising onto his knees a little. Schlatt positioned his elbows beneath himself, understanding. Techno just wanted to use his mouth, skullfuck him. That was fine, he was being useful, being good (Techno had called him good, he’d pleased him-).

He struggled to think when Techno and fill pushed in at the same time, making his entire body tremble with the effort of staying up enough for them to breed him, fuck him, love him. The combination of Techno’s quiet, half-genuine praise and Phil’s degradation made his head spin; he couldn’t keep up, could only take it with a groan. Phil pulled his hips up for a better angle, the new position forcing the tip of his cock against Schlatt’s prostate in a way that made him see stars, choking around Techno’s cock.

Techno shifted his grip to Schlatt’s horns, pulling him closer, shoving his dick so far down Schlatt’s throat that he couldn’t even feel it, lips stretched and wet around him. He was still crying, sobbing, wailing around the cock in his mouth, hole tightening needily around Phil’s cock, trying to get him to cum, fill him, _breed him_ -

Phil held on for a few more minutes, talons scraping at Schlatt’s hips, thighs, back, but all it took was one weak push back and he was gone. He pressed forward, as far as he could, groaning. Schlatt whimpered at the feeling of finally being _full_ , of being useful, of cum spilling inside him. Schlatt came with a low, satisfied groan, eyes fluttering closed. He’d done good. He’d pleased Phil, was pleasing Techno. Schlatt was a good boy. 

Techno came almost right after, hips bucking wildly into Schlatt’s mouth, spewing praise so quickly that Schlatt couldn’t catch it, could only swallow Techno’s load with a satisfied hum, letting his cock slip out of his mouth as he dropped onto the floor, limbs trembling. He was satisfied, as filthy and used as he was, content that he’d pleased them, had been a good bitch for them.

“Schlatt? Shit, Phil, what did you do to him?!” Techno moved around him, kneeled by his side. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m not myself when I’m… like that. I couldn’t control it.” Phil pulled Schlatt up, into his arms, wings curling around him protectively. Schlatt opened his eyes, still blurry from tears, Phil’s face looked worried, pained. He picked Schlatt up, carrying him over to the pool of water. He carefully set Schlatt down into it, Techno sitting down beside him, soothing him when he whimpered. The water was ice cold, shocking him, making him shiver.

They washed him, cooing praise into his ears, stroking over his horns, petting his hair. Most of it didn’t register with him, foggy, but he still liked the sound of their voices. His heat cycle would be ending in a few hours, and another bout was sure to arrive before then, but for now he was content to bask in the warmth of his lovers’ affection.

“Schlatt, I need you to drink this for me.” Techno’s voice was even. Schlatt opened his mouth slightly, allowing Techno to pour some water into it. He swallowed, suddenly realizing he was completely parched. He grabbed for the bottle, holding it still so he could take greedy gulps from it, the water so refreshing after everything.

They didn’t make him eat, not yet, but they arranged Schlatt so he was between them, cradled in their arms. Phil mumbled an apology to him, arm wrapped around his waist; Techno didn’t speak for a while, just rubbed a hand down his back, held him close. Schlatt felt like he was on cloud nine, in heaven, so sweet and fluffy that he almost felt like he’d die from the sugar of it all, the feeling of being sandwiched between them, loved by them.

Schlatt didn’t fall asleep, not yet, but he let his mind drift, eyes closed. A small, sleepy smile on his face. He didn’t want to stay in this moment forever, but it was pleasant, warm, soft. He truly felt loved, like he loved them. Tomorrow, he’d have to explain himself, have a talk about trusting them, but for now he was content to lay there, cuddle with them until the next wave hit.

**Author's Note:**

> 12/12, I'm happy.
> 
> By the way, I've decided I'll do continuation requests on Sundays now!!


End file.
